Feral
by Izzanami
Summary: Wrote for Ravyn Skye. Rin wants Sesshoumaru in a more agressive manner she want him with his Youkai let free. She asks InuYasha for help, knowing he will tell her how to achieve her greatest desire.


Note- I DO NOT own InuYasha, or any of the characters; they are owned by Rumiko Takahashi.

Story codes: Discussion of Incest (a Sessh/Inu sexual/romantic relationship), Lolicon (Rin at 15 years old)

犬夜叉犬夜叉犬夜叉犬夜叉犬夜叉犬夜叉犬夜叉犬夜叉犬夜叉犬夜叉犬夜叉

I wrote this fic for my girlfriend; Ravyn Skye/Plumespixie for my "Secret Santa" fic on "inuholidays"; an lj comm. Well here it is my love, improved too!

For those of you who read my normal fics (inucest) and are asking yourself what is going on: "Izzi hasn't posted a new fic in weeks and now we get het... Sess/Rin! Grrrrr!"... I SWEAR I will be posting some soon... I promise... I am sick AGAIN with the flu, so it will take longer, BUT I SWEAR... I PROMISE there WILL be one up today Saturday, January 3!!.... it will be the Sequel to "Spanked". Also O & A's new chappie is close and will be up soon.

I know this is not my normal fare, but I included Inu. This is written based on Ravyn Skye/Plumespixie and my (Izzanami's) colab fic universe. (I will be posting the first chappie of our colab fic soon... it is Sessh/Inu and Sessh/Rin). My girlfriend and I combined our OTP's and have started the colab fic using them. Those who know me know I don't read or write het normally, so they know this was not easy for me to write, but I did it for my sweetie, and I was happy to... believe me! I have also learned lately that the Sessh/Inu world is such a comfy place to be as other pairing worlds are not.

Well, Pixie here is your fic, you know I love you. Funny I got you for this. I even put it in _our_ universe as you already know. And know this too, I will say it again.... I LOVE YOU, and I know that BS is BS, wank is wank and what is fake is definitely fake...like altered PM's! I love you!

犬夜叉犬夜叉犬夜叉犬夜叉犬夜叉犬夜叉犬夜叉犬夜叉犬夜叉犬夜叉犬夜叉

"Please tell me InuYasha-sama." The young woman pleaded with her mate's Beta. She had been pestering him for days about this and he still refused to give her the information she sought.

She was almost fifteen now, and had been marked as Sesshoumaru's Alpha Bitch for seven summers now. It had felt like she waited years, but he had finally completed his claim a little over a year ago when she was taken for the first time. She was happy; since she had met Sesshoumaru all she ever dreamed of was spending her entire life with him, to always be his "Precious Rin". There was something she wanted though, something she had begun to desire mere moons after they coupled for the first time. Sesshoumaru had never once taken her with his Youkai free; it was something he had only shared with his Beta mate InuYasha. Since _he_ would not allow it to be freed, she wanted to know how to provoke it, to unshackle it and bring it forth on her own.

"Rin-chan, I told you, I can't! He forbids telling you." InuYasha had been dealing with this for days; his young Alpha female following him everywhere and ceaselessly asking him to help her. She was lamenting for not knowing this side of her mate, she felt she had to be taken in the InuYoukai way, and she wanted her Beta male to assist her. "Please InuYasha-sama."

"Don't you understand; he is afraid he'll hurt you, scare you?!" InuYasha didn't want her hurt either, he loved Rin; the Alpha female of their little pack. It was his _duty_ to protect her… his instincts demanded it.

"You do it!" She said exasperated.

He was certain the chances of her being hurt were pretty much non-existent, and the chance of her being seriously injured was impossible, but he wasn't so sure Rin wouldn't become scared.

She had become extremely frightened when she was younger upon walking into Sesshoumaru's bedroom during InuYoukai mating season and witnessing her mate and his Beta mate coupling with their Youkai freed. She ran away crying to her nurse thinking Sesshoumaru was hurting InuYasha, and to see the two men she loved most hurting each other was unbearable. She was so utterly frightened that after the incident Sesshoumaru had seen to it that she was given a set of rooms away from the chambers the three shared.

They each had their own bedroom in the collective royal chambers; of course Rin was _not_ in the same room, but when Sesshoumaru and InuYasha coupled repeatedly and for days straight during mating season they were 'too loud and scary' for the young Alpha female to be allowed in the pack's chambers. There were also other ocassions when the two brothers coupled with their Youkai free, and even a year ago Rin still left their chambers any time they did because it was too 'scary'. InuYasha wasn't sure she could be with Sesshoumaru when his Youkai was at the fore and not be scared terribly. "It's not something _you_ should do!"

"But _you_ can provoke it forth whenever _you _desire!" Rin huffed as she crossed her arms. Se wanted her mate to take her the way he at times took InuYasha. She was tired of gentle; she was tired of him treating her as if she was made of porcelain.

"Hai, I can, but I don't often do it, and as I already said I am Youkai; Sesshoumaru needs me to pull his demon forth at times…_ I_ need to. It's just what Youkai do with each other." InuYasha shook his head. He understood why his Alpha female wanted this, but he was concerned for her.

Rin couldn't believe her mates mischievous Beta; who was so often disobeying their Alpha male, and was no stranger to being in trouble was refusing her. "InuYasha -Sama, I know you cannot care about being in trouble with him, you _always_ are."

InuYasha sat down on a soft cushion gently pulling his Alpha female down next to him, and gently put his arm around her.. "I am not worried about getting in trouble; it's not like I can't take being mounted or getting a spanking… Kami knows I'm already in trouble too much for being discipline to be a deterrent. The reason is that I don't want you to get hurt or more likely scared."

"He doesn't hurt you! I know you two couple in that manner at times even when it is _not_ mating season." She was upset, but she knew she would eventually get the Beta male of their pack to bend.

"Rin, I am a Hanyou, I'm not built like you. My Youkai, and his Youkai _crave_ to be with each other, they _need_ to be; you don't have to worry about that. You should be happy; to be with Sesshoumaru in any way is well…" The half-demon's lips drew into a smile, and he looked off for a moment thinking. "… it is amazing. You know of what I speak, you cannot be…" He searched for the _right_ word "…unsatisfied."

She looked at him imploringly, using the same expression she had when she was younger and the little adorable Rin that wanted something from her Beta male. InuYasha shook his head, those big brown eyes were _so_ difficult for him to refuse, and he understood why she wanted it. As a Hanyou who was originally cast out he had sought complete acceptance as an InuYoukai for years. Rin may have been the Alpha Bitch, but she was a human taken into the world of the InuYoukai, and she didn't want to be treated differently.

The half-demon's voice softened as he conceded. "You know he will punish us both; you_ are_ older now, and he _knows_ that you are not an innocent little girl anymore; a 'little girl" who would be incapable of this… 'mischief'; as our Alpha would call it."

"I know InuYasha-sama, but it's worth it to me."

InuYasha couldn't refuse her anymore; not in this. He understood what she wanted and more importantly why she wanted it. He would do _anything_ for Rin, he loved his Alpha female dearly. "Keh, I'll tell you."

犬夜叉犬夜叉犬夜叉犬夜叉犬夜叉犬夜叉犬夜叉犬夜叉犬夜叉犬夜叉犬夜叉

It had been almost a moon since InuYasha had began instructing Rin in what to do. The physical postures of submission were easy enough for her to grasp, but speaking Inu was not. Being a human her vocal cords were not meant to ever make such sounds, but InuYasha had worked with her, and although she didn't sound exactly like an InuYoukai she was understandable. InuYasha had even noticed a sweet soft quality to her speech that an Inu could never achieve; it went well with her, and he was certain it would entice their shared Alpha male.

InuYasha had helped her plan everything, and wished her good luck as he retired for the night to his room in the chambers the three shared. He would stay close; he was sure his brother would_ never _hurt Rin, but if his Youkai got the better of his Alpha or his Alpha female became frightened he would be near and would know through his mark (which connected them all) that something was wrong.

She did just as the Beta male of their pack had advised; washing all the perfumed oils she wore from her body; leaving only her natural scent before she dressed in a light sleeping yukata that would show off her curves. When she was finished she quietly entered Sesshoumaru's adjoining bedroom. This was nothing out of the ordinary, she and InuYasha would often seek out their Alpha to couple or simply to sleep with when they wanted, just as Sesshoumaru would do the same when he desired one, the other, or both. It was his duty to attend to either of his mates needs, as it was theirs to attend to his.

She kneeled at the edge of the futon, watching her mate read a scroll, most likely something political that she would find entirely boring as she waited for his acknowledgement. She would not interrupt, but she knew he would never leave her waiting more than a few moments, and was simply finishing what he was currently reading.

He put down the scroll, and took in the beauty before him; the little girl who had grown now into a tiny woman;_ his_ Bitch. "Does my Precious Girl wish to spend the night with This Sesshoumaru?"

She allowed herself the smallest of smiles, almost impossible not to when she thought of her plans for the night. "Hai Sesshoumaru-sama."

He extended his hand taking her tiny fingers in his grasp. "Come then, my Rin will not be denied."

She ignored the fact that his hand was leading her lay next to him, instead she straddled him. She did not want lovemaking, she did not want to be taken in the human way, she wanted to be on her knees, head pressed to the bed as she felt the possessive growl she knew he was capable of rumble through her.

Sesshoumaru was a little taken aback, but Rin could be wanton at times; although something felt different to the Alpha male; he could feel something unusual through her mark. "What is my little Bitch thinking?"

'_If he only knew.'_ She pressed her body against his, even sitting on him the top of her head barely reached his ear, but she pulled herself up; gripping his shoulders for support. "Your _'Little Bitch'_ thinks she would like her Alpha to take her… right now." She made sure to whine submissively; just as InuYasha had taught her before pulling back to look at her mate.

Sesshoumaru was no fool. Although Rin was human he recognized her whine for what it was; a declaration of _complete_ submission. "Rin what are you doing?" Sesshoumaru was_ not_ a simpleton, and he would ask his Alpha Bitch what the meaning of this was.

She didn't answer, only whined again and nuzzled her mate's cheek with her own.

"Rin, you have obviously spoken with InuYasha… You _need_ to stop." He could feel his Youkai brimming to the surface already, there had been several times already that he had fought with his inner demon as he took his Bitch, but he had never let it loose. The DaiYoukai was afraid what would happen. His greatest fear was frightening his mate; he was confident he could control himself and his Youkai, but when she was younger Rin had been extremely frightened of Sesshoumaru and InuYasha's Youkai due to the time she walked in on them.

She looked at him as she let her yukata slide slowly from her shoulders. "No!"

She heard the growl in his throat; a warning that she was misbehaving, she heard it often directed at InuYasha, but she would _not_ stop. She whimpered, and then spoke in Inu; _"Rin yours Alpha; take!"_

She thought for a moment that it hadn't worked, Sesshoumaru still sat on the bed, his expression belied only calm; he looked as though she was having none of the effect on him she desired so badly. As she pondered what to do next she found herself pressed to the futon with her mate looming over her. He held her shoulders, pressing her hard against the bed, his eyes were rimmed; red beginning to engulf gold as his demon fought to break free.

"Rin, I advise you to STOP!" His voice was already changing, a depth not normally present was there, yet it did nothing to obscure the silkiness that was always present. Even now that voice threatened to engulf her, the hypnotic beauty not fading away… only enhanced.

She would not stop! She kept her eyes locked with his as she turned her head and bared her neck. Her back bowed as she did, pressing her chest against her Alpha. She answered him again in Inu; _"Rin not stop; Rin give ALL herself to mate."_ She made a noise she had worked on carefully with InuYasha; a low growl that changed into a whine. InuYasha had guaranteed her Sesshoumaru would not be able to hold his Youkai in after he heard it; the half demon had done it himself many times over the years. He had explained to her that all she needed to do was make that one noise to bring his brothers Youkai out, and that she had to be absolutely certain she wanted this when she let the sound pour from her throat: there would be no going back after that point.

Sesshoumaru had lost the fight, and not entirely because he had lost control, he had _allowed_ to loss. He _knew_ he could never hurt one of his mates, and with that fear out of the way he had very rapidly decided that if Rin wanted his Youkai she _would_ get it. With a growl he flipped the girl onto her stomach before tearing the yukata from her body. He was impressed, she hadn't cried out, nor let out any noise that indicated fear, in fact he scented no fear from her at all; only pure arousal mixed with the sweet scent that was wholly Rin

"My Bitch!" He growled out as he sliced his nemaki from his body. He tossed the ruined fabric aside as he took in the contours of his mate; her narrow shoulders and smooth back tapering down to her small waist before gently sloping to the ample curve of her hips. She will carry his pups well he thought as his hands slid over her tiny form.

He realized as he caressed her flesh that she had not answered his declaration; if she wanted to play this game she would play it right. He pulled her up roughly onto her knees, while keeping one hand on her back; pressing her chest against the bed. His regenerated hand without claws, which young Rin had named his 'nice' hand came to lightly rub her bottom, dipping into it's cleft and down to her womanhood as he growled again, only this time in Inu; _"My Bitch!"_ He gently swiped his thumb over her clit as he waited for her to respond.

Her folds were already swollen and dripping, the little nub usually hidden within peeked out; allowing her mate to touch it directly. It was so intense her legs shook threatening to leave her a collapsed, writhing mess on the bed. She would not falter though, she was strong willed, and she _wanted_ this. She turned her head to the side before answering her mate. _"Yours!"_

Sesshoumaru smiled. Most seeing the smirk would call it wicked, but it was only born out of pure hunger. His eye's flashed as red replaced gold, and he descended up on his mate, covering her petite form with his much larger one as he draped himself over her. He was starved; this was something he had fantasized about, yet he was most fearful of frightening Rin, or perhaps being a bit too rough as to cause her to shy away from his touch. It was true he had his brother; his Beta male, and could take him in this manner; often times doing it to aid him in keeping it at bay when he was with Rin, but he _longed_ for this with her. It was not in his character to allow anything he desired to elude him, and denying himself had been difficult. He wanted to experience both of his mates in _all_ ways, but he had resigned himself to the idea that Rin's humanity made that impossible. Knowing now that wasn't true stirred within him a feral, hungry energy.

He lapped at his Bitches neck and mating mark, growling possessively while he teased the delicate sex between her legs. Her scent made him whine with need, and it was answered by Rin's own plea for him.

She searched her mind, now clouded with lust for what she had been taught to do. InuYasha had told her how to show Sesshoumaru in the Inu way that she was ready to be taken, and once she had remembered all she needed to do she executed her signal carefully and with precision. Her tiny hips rose up to press against her Alpha's, feeling his arousal pressed harder between the valley in her small behind she pushed back, and rubbed against Sesshoumaru's sex.

She caught herself from yelping as her mate nipped her neck in response. _"Alllpphhhhaaaaaaaa!"_ she pleaded in Inu, begging to be taken like a Beta or Alpha Bitch should.

Her legs were spread apart more as Sesshoumaru pushed them further open with his knee's, and he leaned down to her ear, licking it before he spoke. "To whom do you belong Rin?"

Her chest heaved as his words fell to her ears, making her womanhood clench in anticipation; she could feel her honey begin to drip down her legs as her almost overly aroused body prepared for her mate to enter it. "To my Sesshoumaru-sama… to you!"

The confidence laced through her words was like an aphrodisiac to his ears. Sesshoumaru bit the back of her neck, and sheathed himself inside of his Bitch in on deep thrust. He howled, as he felt her wet heat engulf him, tight around his cock, squeezing him harder than the hugs she used to bestow upon him when she was a child.

He was proud of his Bitch, she was strong, the strongest human he had ever encountered; the young woman didn't make a sound even as his fangs pierced the flesh of her neck. He was mindful not to bite as hard as he would with his brother, but he craved her blood, he needed to taste the sweet syrup that was _his Rin_.

His length pumped into her faster and deeper, as he savored the feel of his tiny mate's warmth. He could feel the heat coil in his belly, as her tight passage gripped his sex.

Her whimpers and moans were of pleasure and submission, and they were enticing him more; beautiful like music; sweet heavenly music sung only for him. They drove him farther into his feral side, and he couldn't resist the urge to tell his Alpha female exactly what she was to him. "Bitch, you are _MY BITCH_!" His strokes speed up becoming so fast they were inhuman, but his mate didn't protest. She was amazing, strong, and soft and delicate all in one beautiful, perfect creature; even with his cock battering her body in his hard and speedy assault he could scent nor feel any fear or discomfort coming from her; only arousal and the sweet feel of her pleasure through her mark.

Being called her mate's Bitch coaxed a tiny smile from Rin even as she felt like her legs giving out. Sesshoumaru, ever dutiful could feel this and wrapped the arm which ended in his 'mean", clawed hand'around her waist, while trailing his 'nice hand' down over her hip and around finding the small sensitive pearl above where he was thrusting into her. He felt Rin begin to tremble as he pressed the little nub back within her folds, knowing his direct touch was far too much for her. He rubbed small gentle circles against the plump flesh the covered her most sensitive place like he had when she was younger.

She keened and whined as her body neared the edge, her Lords touch, the feeling of being gripped by his teeth, his body covering her like a warm blanket, and the fast pounding of his shaft into her willing body left her feeling both safe, and in a place of exciting danger at the same time. He growled causing her entire body to vibrate, sending her into the abyss, ascending; she whimpered, and then cried out while her body rippled around his shaft squeezing him as she came. In keeping with the behavior of the submissive InuYoukai mate she did not call out her mate's name, but acknowledged his dominance, practically screaming. _"Alphaaaaaaa!"_

Hearing his dominant position yelled out in Inu through his little Alpha females now raw throat, and feeling her silky body around him squeezing so tightly was all Sesshoumaru required to follow his precious girl over the precipice he had been teetering on. He tumbled into a place of warmth, and the waves of his orgasm washed over his body. The demon Lord thrust hard as he came, letting Rin's small body milk him for every drop, before letting go of her neck and howling his release, "Ahhhhoooooooooooo!"

Rin was certain she felt the bedroom shake as he howled. Her mate with his Youkai unleashed was so beautiful she thought, so powerful, and dangerously exciting all at the same time.

Sesshoumaru calmed as he felt his youkai recede, he pulled himself from his mate's body, smiling when he heard her whine at the loss. She was small and light, and pulling her little body back against his took no effort. He lay back pulling her along side of him, and pulled a cover over them, tucking it around the back of Rin; making certain she wouldn't become cold. He kissed the top of her head, as she rubbed lazy circles over his chest.

They stayed quiet before long moments before Rin spoke. "Are you angry with me Sesshoumaru-sama?"

A clawed finger met her chin; tipping her face up to look at her lover's. "Hn, This Sesshoumaru is not _angry_. What you did was something this Sesshoumaru has desired before, but you did disobey me." He brushed the hair from her forehead while he thought for a moment. "What you did; involving InuYasha was not right. This Sesshoumaru is aware my brother; the Beta male of this pack can refuse you nothing."

Rin looked away for a moment, she felt guilty now, she had known all along that Sesshoumaru would punish both she an InuYasha, but she had been so wrapped up in the idea of doing this that it skewed her view of things. Although InuYasha was well aware he was disobeying his mate he helped her any way, and it hadn't seemed like so much to ask at the time. Now it seemed as though she had maybe gone _too_ far. "You are right Sesshoumaru-sama; Rin should not have asked InuYasha-sama… please do not punish him."

Sesshoumaru chuckled. "Rin, This Sesshoumaru is too often forced to discipline InuYasha; my naughty Beta still manages to find trouble nonetheless. It is not as though he cannot endure such things."

Rin sat up a little now, looking at her mate, he features were etched with a serious expression. "Please Sesshoumaru-sama, please do not punish InuYasha-sama; I followed him for days, harassed him constantly. I was relentless; I used _the face_! You know what I am talking about; the face I used to make as a little girl to get what I wanted. I will take both his punishment and mine, whatever they are… mount me twice, or spank me one hundred times or more. Please my Alpha… please."

Sesshoumaru smiled the slightest bit. "Rin, InuYasha would never allow you do such a thing. This Sesshoumaru will punish neither you, nor InuYasha… but know that the next time that you manipulate InuYasha in such a way there will _not_ be such lenience, nor will there be the next time InuYasha disobeys me regarding something that concerns you. You will both be put over my lap and spanked until you cry, and This Sesshoumaru is satisfied either you or my naughty Beta male has learned."

Rin leaned up towards her mates face, keeping her lips only a hairsbreadth from his as she whispered; "Thank you."

Sesshoumaru wrapped an arm around his little Alpha Bitch, while holding her head gently with the other. "Everything moved so quickly that This Sesshoumaru was given no time to taste his precious girls sweet lips."

He captured her lips with his own, pressing against them gently, as they were parted for him; allowing him to enter the warm depths of her sweet mouth.

He kissed his mate for a long time before pulling way, and kissing her forehead. He tucked the cover back up around her again, and pulled her closer against him. "Sleep now my Rin you have used much energy."

She yawned and tightened her arm around him, and her lips curled up in a triumphant smile as she drifted off to sleep.


End file.
